


the assurance that you'll be there at the very end (makes me alive)

by Wye (qt_myung)



Series: Wild & Young [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Best Friends Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam & Kim Yugyeom, Established Im Jaebum | JB/Choi Youngjae, Established Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Park Jinyoung is Forever Alone, references to Young & Rich BamBam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qt_myung/pseuds/Wye
Summary: No matter how lost BamBam feels in the big, scary world, he knows he always has a home within Yugyeom that he can return to
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Mark Tuan & Jackson Wang, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: Wild & Young [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082144
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	the assurance that you'll be there at the very end (makes me alive)

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a very long, slow and arduous process to archive all my fics from AFF.  
> This is the sequel to the original story, now titled my heart danced with you (as though time stopped), which you can find [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427004)!
> 
> You can find the original post for this story, alternatively titled Wild & Young, [here](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/684778/wild-young) on AFF!
> 
> Enjoy!! ^^

Jackson doesn't know why, but he feels the innate urge to call that evening when he is having a post-dinner snack by the kitchen counter while waiting for Mark to return home from yet another long day of school. It takes one, two, three rings before the call is picked up.

“Hi hyung!” The person on the other end of the line chirps.

With those two simple words, Jackson feels the knot in his chest loosen and the tension in his body releases. The Hong Kong boy smiles and sinks into a counter stool. He supposes he was just feeling particularly homesick that day and simply needed to hear a voice that sounds like home. “Hey, Bamster. How’s things at school? You’re graduating soon, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, in like, a month’s time? How’s New York?”

“Fucking cold as usual,” Jackson chuckles as he spins around on the stool lazily. “Temperatures rarely even hit 30 degrees in the summer. I don’t think I’ll ever get used to it. I don’t know how Yi-En adapts because you know he’s always been a Californian sunshine boy. But hey, at least there’s always looking forward to returning home to his warm embrace after a haggard day of class. I think I’ll survive.”

“Hyung, TMI!” BamBam squawks in protest, and Jackson can practically imagine him scrunching up his nose in distaste. The younger boy has never been too enthused about knowing his hyungs’ love lives. Normally his reaction would’ve sparked the need to retaliate, but today the brunette only feels a warm fuzziness spread inside him. “I could’ve lived without knowing that, hyung, really.”

“You’re just sour because you’re still single.”

“Am not,” The Thai boy bites back, a little too quickly in Jackson’s opinion because _the lady doth protest too much_ , he thinks.

“Am too,” Jackson replies with a sneer. He rises from his seat and pads into the living room of the tiny shoebox apartment he shares with his boyfriend. Speaking of his boyfriend, Jackson wonders if the redhead is reaching home soon, because he knows Mark will love to have a few minutes with BamBam. The brunette throws himself belly first onto the couch and turns his head to the side to glance at the wall clock. It's already eight minutes past 10 o’clock. _Where is Mark?_ It's normal for him to be late, but usually not this late. Did something happen to him?

“Hello? Earth to Jackson hyung? You’re not dreaming dirty things about Mark hyung, are you?”

“Am not,” Jackson responds automatically, and this time it's him who sounds too hurried. _Yi-En's a big boy; he knows how to take care of himself_ , he chides, and pushes all thoughts of his boyfriend to the back of his head to focus on the boy he is currently on the phone with. “So, graduating soon, huh? Time really flies. It’s already been a year since we left. It still feels so surreal sometimes.”

“Yeah,” comes the surprisingly mellow reply. Jackson supposes the other was reminiscing as well. “Have you been in contact with the rest of the hyungs?”

“I try to call them as often as I can, but they’re busy with school as well, and the cost of international calls is a bitch.” Jackson rolls onto his back and stretches his form out like a cat. “Why?”

“Nothing much, I guess I’m just missing the days where we always hang out together as seven. Things don’t feel the same without you all with us, and furthermore you and Mark hyung are half way across the globe. We can’t meet up even if we want to and Skype video calling is just so gay.”

Jackson feels nostalgia swell in his chest at BamBam’s words and he fights to swallow the lump in his throat. He isn’t going to lie; he really misses the times where they fooled around as seven without a care for the world. Life had been much simpler back then when they didn’t have to worry about anything but silly school crushes, popularity ranks and weekly pop quizzes. The brunette clears his throat multiple times before answering the younger. “It really has been so long, hasn’t it?”

“Yeah, I just wish we could– hold on a second, hyung,” BamBam is about to respond when a voice from the distance calls him, and Jackson can make out faint traces of conversation the younger is having with the person off the phone that involves extra class and being late that ended with a loud _Shit! coming_ from the Thai boy and a hurriedly bided goodbye. A loud bump ensues, a few seconds of muffled shuffling and the sound of pants being zipped is heard before BamBam comes back on the line. “Hi hyung, I’m back.”

“Was that Yugyeom I heard in the background? Say hi to him for me!”

“Yeah I will, he came over yesterday to help me cram for electrochemistry and stayed the night.” BamBam answers breathlessly as though he’d been running about. “Uhm, hyung, I know this is abrupt but can we continue this some other time? We’ve been talking so much I didn’t even realise how late it’s become and I’m still at home when I need to get to class–”

“Wait, hold up.” Jackson shoots up ramrod straight and frowns, suspicions raised. “Aren’t you guys on study break now? Why do you have to go back to school?”

“I… Uh, about that…” The younger boy is stuttering and the brunette just _knows_ that something was up. “I was kind of hoping you wouldn’t ask about it, but uhm, I kind of landed myself in remedial class.”

“Kunpimook Bhuwakul BamBam!” The poor Thai has to pull his phone away to prevent his eardrums from exploding with that loud bellow from the elder. “Yah, what have you been up to in our absence? Flirting with girls instead of paying attention to lessons?? You used to rank Top 10 in your level last year and now you’re in need of remedial?”

“It’s only for Chemistry hyung, so calm your tits. It’s not my fault I got Mr. Park as my tutor who’s like, 97 and turning ancient or something. He thinks I’m simply being cheeky by pulling the Thai card on him when I told him I didn’t understand his lectures and sent me for mandatory intensive tutoring “just so that my sorry ass can graduate”, as if I don’t want to get myself out of this God-forbidden school anymore than he does.”

“Man, I knew it was him. The old man was exceptionally ass-like to Mark and I last year, too. I swear he really has something against foreigners which is ridiculous considering how a quarter of the students are like, from overseas.” Jackson sighs and flops back onto the couch. “Still, Jae Bum’s going to kill you when he finds out. Does he even know about this? What did he say?”

“Yes he does; he doesn’t blame me, and agrees that Park Jinyoung is being a racist bitch so don’t even try tattling on me, hyung.”

“And that extra two minutes I took explaining things to you just made me even later than I already am and Old Man Park is going to positively fry my ass. I seriously need to zip. Talk to you soon! Bye hyung, love you!” The younger boy trills before ending the call prompty.

As soon as Jackson tosses his cell phone onto the coffee table, the wooden front door of the apartment swings open to reveal his boyfriend bundled up in his winter coat, beanie pulled down to half-cover his ears and a towel wrapped around his neck. “Fuck New York and its fucking erratic weather. I swear the weather reports said wasn’t supposed to go under 10 degrees when I left.”

Mark unloads the multitude of things hanging from his back, unwinding the towel and tossing it on top of his backpack by the door, and stoops down to unlace his boots. “I didn’t even bring an extra change clothes today and had to walk home in my sweated-through clothes. It didn’t help that I had to use my stinky towel as a make-shift scarf, too. I was freezing.”

“And there was I just telling BamBam how you could adapt to the weather better than I can.” Jackson quips as he rises from the sofa to greet his boyfriend. He nudges the heavy woollen coat off the redhead’s shoulders and greets him with a light peck on the lips. “Hey love, welcome home. How was the test?”

“I’m glad to be, too. I think I screwed up the case study portion; I had no idea what I was writing at all. If I knew market analysis was so hard I would’ve never even fathomed choosing this module. I’m so beat I think I can sleep till next year.” Mark mumbles against the other’s lips and presses their mouths firmly together one more time before pulling away to nudge off his shoes. “You were saying Bam Bam called?”

“It was the other way around, but yeah I did have a good chat with him.” Jackson turns around to hang the coat on the rack. He picks up the elder’s backpack with one hand and holds Mark’s hand in the other as he guides them to the living room, the latter obediently trailing behind him.

The brunette places the rucksack by the foot of the sofa before hopping on and folding his legs underneath him, dragging the elder along. “Did you know the kids are graduating in a month? Time really flies, doesn’t it? We’ve already been here for nine and a half months.”

“Yeah,” The redhead stretches himself out sideways and lays his head on the younger’s lap. “It still boggles my mind how much things have changed. Some days I still think I’m in high school and shock myself awake cussing my mother out for not waking me up before realising that I’m in New York, in college, and I don’t need to get up at 7.30 anymore. Thinking back, I can’t believe we survived a whole year’s worth of Old Man Park’s narcolepsy-inducing lectures and severe, biased hatred towards us.”

“So that’s why I feel the bed jerk in my sleep. I thought I was hallucinating but I knew the culprit was you.” Jackson teases as he toys with the strands of fiery red fringe peeking out from under the beanie. “Speaking of which though, did you know that of all Chemistry teachers in the Science department, BamBam actually ended up under Old Man Park too?”

“No way!” Mark sits up and stared at his boyfriend in incredulity, searching the other’s face for signs of any joke before resuming his prior position, snuggling even more comfortably into Jackson’s thigh. “I swear, it’s like the curse of our whole clique or something. All of us have had him as our tutor at least once in our four years.”

“Right? BamBam said he even landed his sorry ass in remedial for flunking the subject. BamBam, our protégée, in tuition. He’s never even gotten below a B grade before in his entire life, much less failed anything until Old Man Park came along. I didn’t know whether to laugh or cry when I found out.”

“BamBam? _Our_ BamBam? That’s just–” Mark isn’t quick enough to stifle the tiny yawn that eventually escaped his lips.

“Yah, I actually forgot you’d just returned home after a full day of school and then five straight hours of dance practice right after. Not to mention you haven’t even showered, and yet I’m holding you up here.” Jackson’s tone leaves no room for argument as he nudges the elder off his lap. “Go shower. We’ll talk tomorrow, yeah?”

“But, my–”

“I’ll unpack your bag for you. And then I’ll start up another load of laundry.” Jackson completes the redhead’s sentence before he can and steers him in the direction of their bedroom. “You, mister, just need to wash up and get ready for bed.”

After sending his boyfriend off with a light smack on the bottom, Jackson sits back down and drags the backpack to his feet. He unzips it and begins pulling out its contents, laying all the items out on the space next to him. Once he's done, he gathers everything into his arms and heads into the bedroom, picking up the soiled dance wear Mark had thoughtfully left outside the bathroom door and makes his way back to the kitchen. Sorting out the whites from the colours, the brunette loads the washing machine, adds the detergent and starts it up.

 _Since when have I become such a domestic person?_ Jackson lets out an inevitable chortle and shakes his head, leaning his back against the marble counter. A year ago if anyone had told him that a year from now, he’d be living with his best friend-turned-lover in the city of dreams, cooking dinner and doing the laundry for the elder, he would’ve snorted right in their faces. But look where he is now.

Love really does change a person.

* * *

“Jaebum ah,” Jackson winces when his voice reverberates around the four walls of the cramped space. Perhaps this _isn’t_ the best location to make a call. “Have you ended school yet?”

“Yeah,” Muffled shuffling is heard on the other end before the aforementioned boy speaks again. “I just ended my last class for the day. Why? What’s up?”

Jackson scratches the back of his head. “Just… Nothing much…”

“What are you up to again, Jackson?”

“What do you mean ‘what am I up to’? Can’t I ring you occasionally and check up on an old pal? Can’t you ever give me the benefit of doubt?”

“Not when it’s…” Jaebum pauses momentarily to check the time on his wristwatch. 4.30pm. _Which means…_ “Dude, isn’t it two thirty in the morning over there in New York? Are you insane? Nothing good ever comes out of that head of yours at that time. Does Mark even know you’re still awake?”

“Yeah… Uhm, maybe… Okay fine no, he looked like he was about to drop dead when he came home since his stupid choreographer has been pushing him extra hard and nominating him to take the dance solo for the fall showcase and honestly speaking when I think about it I really do highly suspect that that dude’s secretly in love with my Yi-En or something considering how I always felt those vibes from him and the fact he already gave _my_ boyfriend a crazily hard choreography to learn and now this so it’s pretty clear he’s trying to get _my_ boyfriend to stay back in the studio as late as possible with him so that he can have _my_ boyfriend all to himself but yeah Yi-En was absolutely shagged and I told him to turn in first. I’m calling you from the toilet right now.”

“Okay…” In all honesty, all Jaebum catches in Jackson’s huge chunk of a sentence – that bordered on incoherency – is that the Hong Kong boy is having severe jealousy issues with Mark’s dance club instructor who’s probably currently facing sexuality issues (because hey, even the straightest of men would cast a second glance at the perfection that is Mark Tuan) that the sandy-haired man isn’t going to try to interfere in, because it is a problem the Californian should deal with personally. “That still doesn’t explain why you’re calling me when you should be in bed next to your boyfriend and sleeping.”

“Well… I was just thinking…”

“Don’t do that,” Jaebum cuts the younger boy off immediately. “Shit goes down when you think.”

“You’re always this mean to me. Why am I even your friend?” The brunette flips the toilet cover shut and plops down on it. “But anyway, as I was trying to propose before you rudely interrupted me, how about going on another graduation trip?”

“Uh Jackson, did you knock your head against something hard, or fell out of your bed today? We’ve graduated from high school a year ago, and university graduation isn’t until at least two years later. We can’t just go on graduation trips as and when we like it. We actually have to have a graduation to celebrate.”

The younger rolls his eyes so hard he swears they're two seconds away from falling out of their sockets. “I didn’t mean our graduation, you retard. I was talking about our maknaes’. I was talking to BamBam, he was telling me about how they’re graduating in a month’s time and I want to plan something for them too, something like what we’ve done for our own graduation.”

“Yeah, Youngjae told me about that the other day. So, Mr. Smarty Pants, what do you propose on doing this time?”

“I was thinking…” _Well, here goes nothing_. “You all should come find Yi-En and I in America.”

A pregnant pause ensues on the other end of the line, and Jackson can’t say that he hadn’t anticipated it. “Did I really just hear you say that the five of us should fly fifteen hours halfway across the world to just say hi to the both of you?”

“Yeah, and I’m serious.” Jackson wiggles back on the seat and tucks his legs under him. “Take a few days off from school, both Jinyoung and you, and bring the kids along to visit New York.”

“You’re absolutely insane.”

“Maybe, but it’s going to be a hell lot of fun. Yi-En and I can be like your personal tour guides and bring you all around on a tour of the city. It’ll be exciting. I mean come on, just think about it: We can–”

The brunette is interrupted once again by a soft rap on the door of the bathroom, followed by the penetration of a familiar deep voice. “Jacks? Baby? You in here?”

“Give me a minute,” Jackson tucks his phone in the crook of his neck to free both hands to unlock the door and pokes his head out to acknowledge his beau. “Yes, love? It’s almost 3AM. Why are you up?”

“I should be asking you that question instead.” Mark holds his arms open, inviting Jackson into his embrace which the brunette gladly accepts. The redhead shifts the other such that Jackson is half-leaning against him and his arm is around the younger’s waist. “Didn’t you say you have that play rehearsal first thing in the morning? Why are you still up? I heard a voice coming from the bathroom and it woke me up. Are you talking to someone? At this time? Who are you talking to?”

“I’m on the phone with Jaebum.” Jackson holds his phone out and wags it in the redhead’s face. “I’m asking him to round up the guys and herd them over here for Spring break.”

Mark blinks twice, pulling away to stare at his beau incredulously. “Here? As in here in New York?”

“Yeah,” Jackson shifts himself into a more comfortable position. “We can like, bring them around the city or something, show them our favourite hangout spots and stuff. It’ll be super fun don’t you think?”

Mark rubs his face tiredly and exhales, drawing the brunette closer to him. “Baby, tell Jaebum you’ll continue this tomorrow and come back to bed. It really is getting late.”

Jackson’s brows furrow as he snuggles deeper into the elder’s chest. “B–But I’m not done…”

“Jackson…” Mark warns, fingertips pressing into the younger’s sides.

“Fine…” Jackson rolls his eyes dramatically and presses his phone back against his ear. “Hyung? Yi-En wants me to hang up and go to sleep now.”

“Yah,” Mark pinches the younger on the arm. “What am I, your mum? You’re making me sound so terribly whiny.”

“Shh, you are,” Jackson shushes before tuning in on Jaebum’s voice.

“How come you never listen to anything I say but do everything that Mark tells you to at once?” Jaebum complains. “Anyway see, I knew you’re never going to talk past Mark’s sense. Go to sleep. We’ll talk again tomorrow, and hopefully not at this God forbidden time on your part. Goodnight.”

After bidding the leader farewell in his usual sassy manner, Jackson stows his phone into his back pocket and sends Mark back into bed before going to wash up. The brunette emerges from the bathroom five minutes later to find his boyfriend still awake, looking up at him expectantly with the covers held open as he approaches the bed.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Jackson climbs in and makes himself comfortable next to Mark, draping his hand over the redhead’s waist snuggling as close as he can to the elder.

“Nothing,” Mark responds slowly, eyes trailing over the chiselled features of the man lying beside him and he breaks into a tender smile. “I’m just incredibly thankful you’re here with me, that you’re always here for me.”

Jackson shifts himself closer to Mark and leans their foreheads together, looking into the pair of chestnut orbs endearingly before pressing his lips to the elder’s. “And I think it is an absolute blessing to be able to see you everyday and lie down next to you every night and work hard for each other as we build our future together step by step.”

* * *

“I can’t believe you really talked us into doing this.” Jaebum grouses as he wheels a push cart piled high with six luggage bags – BamBam insisted on bringing an extra empty one to store the massive loads of shopping he was planning to do – and another mountain of backpacks and miscellaneous paraphernalia. It doesn’t help that he is generally a slow-moving person by nature, and with the added effect of his obscured vision he can barely look over the top luggage case to see where he is going and is already lagging behind the rest of the group.

“Never underestimate the persuasion power of the Wang Mandu.” Jackson declares as he confidently weaves his way through the mass of people scattered all across the arrival hall, leading his convoy away from the buzzing crowd.

“You mean never underestimate the depth of BamBam’s parents’ wallets.” Youngjae corrects before throwing a careless look over his shoulder at the straggling leader. “Yah, Jaebum hyung, you need to hurry up! Stop walking so slow or we’ll lose you!”

“Everything is so expensive around here…” Jinyoung laments as he spies a look at the signboard outside the coffee stand they pass. “I can hear my wallet crying for mercy already…”

Bam Bam tips his shades and sends a pointed look at the elder. “Why are you all complaining when my parents were the ones who sponsored all your air tickets here?”

“Why thank you so much, oh great benefactor, for the opportunity of experiencing free leg cramps, diarrhoea-inducing in-flight meals and the perfect harmony of screaming babies you’ve granted us. Would you prefer to have heard that instead?”

The duo slow their steps to a halt, eyes narrowed as they stare at each other in a showdown neither is willing to back off from. “I am this close to changing your flight date and sending you back to Korea right now.”

“Yah, I’m your hyung!”

“Then start acting like one!” Yugyeom pipes up over BamBam’s shoulder and the best friends high-five. The pair turn on their heels and pick up their pace again, with the youngest’s arm hanging off the Thai’s shoulders. “Better apply cold water to that burn, Jinyoung hyung.”

“Alright kids, stop fighting. We’re here. Well not quite, but almost.” Jackson gestures to the downward escalator right ahead with a tilt of his head. “We’re headed that way. Just down the escalator and another 100m walk and we’ll be there.”

Jaebum finally catches up with the group and glares at the transport device as though it offends him. “How the heck am I supposed to push this thing down that thing?”

“You don’t.” Mark speaks up for the first time since exchanging his greetings with his friends outside the arrival gate. He walks over to the trolley, Jackson following suit, and the pair begin unloading the suitcases and items. “We do this the conventional way.”

Reluctantly but faced with no other choice, each boy makes his way to his own belongings and gathers them up while Jackson discards the push cart. With Mark now leading the way, the brunette helps with the bags as best as he could, but something feels off. Jaebum frowns at the retreating backs of his friends before pushing the feeling of unease away and picks up his belongings, trailing after the group.

When the train station finally comes to view though, Jaebum realises that his gut had been right. Those overhead signs he’d seen earlier weren’t leading to the car park. A cold dread sinks into his stomach. “Uhm, Jackson, how exactly are we getting to your apartment by the way?”

“By train of course,” Jackson replies easily as he sets the suitcase down and heads for the ticketing machine. “We’ll be taking this, the AirTrain, towards Howard Beach, where we proceed to transfer to subway line A, then to line J where we’ll alight at Canal Street station. We’ll get out from the exit closer to line R, walk for a bit, and we’ll be at the apartment.”

“You guys didn’t drive?” The five boys screech in unison. The thought of having to manoeuvre through New York’s subway system - though luckily at non-peak hour traffic but having to transfer lines twice no less - with luggage in tow makes the whole entourage feel like hopping on the plane back to Korea.

Jackson’s back is turned away from the group as he punches numbers on the machine, but Jaebum can practically picture the younger rolling his eyes. “Dude, we don’t even own cars. Do you know how impractical that is when you’re a New Yorker? The congestion is so bad you’re better off walking to your destination. Practically nobody drives, and all you see on the roads here are cabs, police cars and delivery trucks.”

“Not to mention, you forget that Yi-En and I are poor college students.” Jackson returns with five metro cards and distributes them. “This is our BMW and our Hyundai, and these are your car keys. Come on.”

* * *

“Your place sucks.” Jinyoung grumbled as he hops down the last few grey steps and onto the concrete sidewalk.

“Excuse me?” Jackson’s eyes boggles and he whips around to stare at the younger male as though the latter had just announced his pet dog died. “Apartments in Lower Manhattan are one of the most sought after properties in the whole of the city, mind you! This is the Hongdae of New York, the most happening strip in the whole city, and we’re living right smack in the middle of it.”

“Jacks’s exaggerating just the slightest. The Hongdae part is actually at East Village right above Lower East Side, and we’re more towards the middle bit.” Mark snakes an arm around his beau’s waist and draws the sulky brunette to his side. “But really, the main reason is due to our schools being just a couple stops away, so it’s pretty convenient for us to commute to class daily. That’s really all that we were aiming for.”

“Yeah,” Jackson declares haughtily. “So tell me how does that suck?”

Jin Young folds his arms across his chest. “Well firstly, you didn’t tell us we’ll be sleeping on the couch!”

“Sofa bed. You all will be sharing the sofa bed.” Jackson corrects. “Besides, I already said one of you can sleep with Yi-En and I in the bedroom so that the rest of you can have more space.”

“Same difference! You didn’t even bother to arrange proper accommodation for us!”

“Well I’m sorry it wasn’t a ten-bedroom penthouse waiting for you when you arrived. Mark and I kind of chose a place for two because there would essentially only be two people living here? If you all plan on visiting us more often then maybe, just maybe, we’ll consider relocating to a larger place. But for now, we’re content with what we have.”

Just then, BamBam came skipping back gleefully munching on the hotdog Yugyeom had purchased for him from a street side stand. The youngest is just a few steps behind, stowing his wallet into his coat pocket as he rejoins the group. “Sorry; BamBam got hungry while you guys were arguing so we went to get food. What’s up?”

Amidst the childish chaos no had one even realised the youngest two had gone missing in the first place. Oblivious to the stares of the elders, the Thai boy takes an extra huge bite and licks the mustard off his upper lip. “So where are we going?”

Jackson feels his stomach rumble as he eyes the food intently before being nudged back to his senses by his boyfriend. “Well, Yi-En and I were discussing the plans for today while you all were unpacking, and since there’s still daylight we were thinking of heading to Central Park, actually.”

“Yeah, the place is huge – it’s like the size of the whole of Sinsa-dong, Apgujeong, Cheondam-dong and Samseong-dong combined – and we probably wouldn’t walk through the whole stretch, but we can still explore parts of it before dinnertime. Jacks and I have been there a couple of times; it’s pretty cool and I think you all will like it.”

“So, Central Park huh? Shall we?” Youngjae pipes up with a slice of pizza in his hand and Jackson blanches. Why do the young ones keep disappearing without anyone’s knowledge and returning with food? Feeling growing unease as the Hong Kong boy shifts his gaze from BamBam’s hotdog to his own food, the younger clutches the pizza slice to his chest protectively and cowers behind Jae Bum. “Man, get your own. The pizza truck’s just there.”

“No, Jacks, heel.” Before Jackson can cock his neck in the direction Youngjae tilted his head in, he's already forcefully towed the opposite way by Mark and the rest of the group follows, laughing at the brunette’s misery as he whimpers and whined and tries to get out of the grip on his collar to no avail.

* * *

“In case we get split up somehow – which to be honest is bound to happen sooner or later because we can never stick together – let’s meet by the entrance at 6.30pm, okay?” Mark instructs firmly, pointing to the carved wrought iron gates they’d just passed on their way into the park. “Don’t be late because we’re going to grab dinner right afterward and head over to Times Square.”

“With that boring, but of course very necessary, disclaimer done,” Jackson chimes in, skipping a few steps ahead of the group and spinning around on his heels, arms spread out wide. “I can officially welcome everyone to Central Park!”

The five visitors take a good look at their surroundings. The exterior had looked like every other government-owned and managed state recreation park. It was… just… Green. But now as they venture deeper in, however, they can see just how Central Park lives up to its name.

Tall, majestic trees line every footpath in two neat rows, their thick branches arching over the black tarmac and keeping those underneath the foliage cool. The occasional breeze picks up fallen flower petals and make them dance in the wind, the crisp air smelling of pollen and freshly dug earth. The sound of merry children and barking dogs float by, and a short distance away, a pair of song thrushes perched on top of a bench croon their hearts’ song out.

“It’s even prettier than last spring when we first came here.” Hand tightly clasped in Jackson’s, Mark takes in the sights and sounds and smells of spring all around him with wide sparkling eyes and a bright smile.

They stroll leisurely in silence before Jinyoung decides to pop a question. “Hey, Mark hyung.”

“Yeah?” The redhead answers distractedly, chin tilting up towards the evening sky and soaking up the remains of the sun’s rays.

Jin Young scratches the bridge of his nose. “How’s school going for you two?”

“It’s fine,” Jackson responds in the elder’s place. “It’s definitely a whole lot different from Korean high school, cause we do things way laid back here. There are times we get really busy, but that’s understandable and expected. So as for now, we’re still coping fairly well.”

“Hyung, you’re in Stern Business, aren’t you?” Mark affirms the boy with a nod without checking to see who was being addressed, because really, he's the only one who’s still spoken to formally these days. “Remind me what’s Jackson doing again?”

“Performing arts, at Tisch.”

“Ah,” Jinyoung sounded like he just had an epiphany as he snapped his fingers and nodded repeatedly. “The acting thingy. Right.”

“It’s not just an “acting thingy”, loser.” Jackson sneers. “Tisch is like, the Julliard’s for performing arts. We have a world-class drama department. Our graduates are highly sought after by theatre production companies.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night dude, because you’re probably going to be the only exception.”

The Californian looks away from the clouds and at the younger. “On the contrary, the script Jacks submitted as part of his mid-term project had just been selected by the department for the summer musical production. He’s going to be student director.”

Jin Young’s eyes boggles. “No way, seriously?”

Mark nods, bemused at the reactions of this bunch of idiots he called his friends. Jackson always appears to be the clownish moodmaker of the group and never seems to ever be serious about anything, but there are rare moments where the boy is solemn and calm and level-headed and the redhead is glad he's the first one to see this side of the younger.

“Wow, that’s really cool, hyung.” Youngjae says, impressed, and his compliment is matched with similar nods of acknowledgement from the youngest pair.

“Yeah man, Jackson, I didn’t know you had it in you!” Jaebum claps the boy in the shoulder and beams like a proud father. “You should’ve shared this piece of news with us sooner! We would’ve re-scheduled our trip to coincide with your production date so that we can come show our support.”

“Honestly guys, you flatter me too much. You especially, Yi-En. I won’t even know what I’ll be doing, and the teacher’s going to end up doing all the work.” This shy aspect of the brunette is one that they are all unfamiliar with. The Jackson Wang they know is unabashedly cocky and basks in the compliments handed his way. It is clear to everyone that having his work selected and being honoured the title of director really means a lot to him. “Seriously, I’ll be happy not to screw something up.”

“You’re selling yourself short, Jacks. I’ve seen you slave away night after night for a whole week trying to put that thing together.” Mark pinches the brunette on the nose and chuckles, a light, hearty laugh that still sends butterflies to the younger’s stomach, when Jackson pulls away from his grasp with a stink face. “You deserve every bit of that glory you’re crowned.”

“Everyone else did the same.”

“And thus you won it fair and square.” Mark holds a firm grip on Jackson’s shoulders and turns himself to face the younger. “You earned it, love, you really did.”

With his back against the light the redhead is cast in a dark shadow, the golden hues of the setting sun shining around him and setting his silhouette in an ethereal glow. He smiles, softly, tenderly, the same smile that had Jackson falling in love by the campfire in Gangwon a year ago.

Their eyes connect and it's as though all they can see was each other, looking deep into the other’s eyes, into the very depths of their souls and conveying their silent message. Endearing smiles stretch across their faces as Mark bends his head slightly to meet Jackson at eye level. Instinctively their bodies drew closer, the Californian cupping his beloved’s chin and the brunette sliding his arms around the elder, and their lips connect in a tender kiss.

No one speaks of the moment, but perhaps no words were needed to express what is felt in their hearts: Mark and Jackson are made for each other.

They’d only been together for slightly over thirteen months, but prior years of friendship between them had forged an unbreakable bond that transcends the romantic evolution of their relationship to what it is today. They look beyond comfortable with each other; one’s personality starkly contrasted with the other’s yet their actions are always complementing, their highs and lows and pushes and pulls matching in a wondrous harmony. The music written out in their score of life isn’t perfect; it bears unsightly sharps and flats that stick out like sore thumbs and when played creates a clashing chord, but everything comes together to form a melody that is uniquely theirs. It is human.

“Well, looking at this picture perfect couple ain’t gonna make me feel any better about my non-existent love life.” Jinyoung gripes surly and purses his lips. “I’m outta here. If anyone needs me I’ll be talking to that tree over there because it’s the only living thing that doesn’t seem like it’ll ignore me.”

“I’m pretty sure if plants could move that tree would’ve walked away too.” Jaebum calls out to his retreating back, breaking out into a cackle when his best friend graces him with a middle finger.

“Well, Youngjae and I are going to go on a mini date of our own around this place too.” Jaebum laces his fingers with his boyfriend’s and begins tugging him towards the tiny footpath on the right. “See you all in a bit.”

After the trio goes their own ways, BamBam finally tears his sight away from the scene and turns his attention to the youngest standing next to him staring into the distance. Seeing Mark and Jackson made him wonder about the friendship with his own best friend. Is Yugyeom and him like that too? Can their bond withstand the storms of life? Would they have the courage it takes to leave behind all they’ve known and loved, and migrate to the other side of the planet for a common purpose, just like Mark and Jackson did?

Yugyeom, oblivious to the boy’s meditative self-reflection, jerks his chin at his best friend. “What are you looking at, you punk?”

“Nothing, just thinking about how ugly you are.” BamBam sticks his tongue out at the youngest and dodges the playful swing of the arm sent his way. “Yah!”

_I wonder if other people look at us and feel the same envy I feel when I look at Mark and Jackson hyung._

“Well, are we just going to stand here and watch Mark hyung and Jackson hyung whisper diabetically sweet things in each others’ ears and PDA all day or are we actually going to play?” Yugyeom cocks his head at the shorter boy expectantly.

A diabolical smirk appeared across BamBam’s face, slowly growing wider by the second before he suddenly dashes off down the tarmac path. “Last one to the pond is an ugly pig!”

* * *

“This is so boring.” Yugyeom whispers into the ear of his best friend. He rolls his neck and lolls his head back, sighing exasperatedly at his older friends who are enjoying a musician basking along the street after their Mexican feast at dinner. “I really don’t think I’m at the age where I can appreciate jazz yet, and this performance doesn’t look like it’s ending any time soon.”

There's a mischievous glint in Bam Bam’s eyes as he wiggles his eyebrows at his best friend. “Shall we sneak off, then?”

“Are you insane?” Yugyeom hisses, eyes bugged out. “This isn’t Korea, where we can ask for directions if we get lost. We actually face a language barrier here. What if someone tries to kidnap us? We won’t even know how to call for help! We’ll become sex slaves in Amsterdam like those documentaries they show on TV!”

“Correction, dude, you face a language barrier. Your best friend here knows English. Minimal but still passable English. Have a little faith in me, man! I won’t let you end up at the bottom of a human trafficking food chain, okay?” Slipping his hand into the younger’s, Bam Bam slowly backs away from the crowd and sneaks around the corner, towing a semi-reluctant, semi-excited Yugyeom along.

After running a block down the same street, giggling at their ingenuity and celebrating their new found freedom, the pair stops at the road crossing and leans, one against a lamppost and the other against the wall, to catch their breaths. Bam Bam reaches over and his palm slaps the younger’s in a resounding high-five. “I can’t believe Jaebum hyung didn’t even realise we slipped away, and we were standing right next to him! Was he really that engrossed with the performance?”

“Wasn’t he busy playing handies with Youngjae hyung instead? I thought I saw Jaebum hyung slip his hand into Young Jae hyung’s coat pocket when he thought no one noticed.”

BamBam shrugs. “I didn’t see, but I wouldn’t be surprised if it really was true.”

Yugyeom straightens his form from the red brick he was slouched against and surveys his surroundings. “So, best friend, what now?”

“I don’t know, but now that we’re finally rid of that bunch of elderly,” BamBam wrinkles his nose, “Let’s just roam around and do teenager stuff.”

It takes half an hour of café hopping and idle window shopping before boredom leads the duo to decide to head back to One Times Square where they'd ditched the others. Happily sipping on a strawberry smoothie he had talked Yugyeom into buying for him, BamBam doesn't even notice the younger boy halting n his steps as he walks on ahead, only to be called back by his voice.

“Hey, BamBam.”

“Yeah?” The boy turns around and finds Yugyeom looking far more serious than all he’s ever seen his best friend been in the past four years they’ve known each other. Cautiously BamBam approaches, his gaze never leaving the younger’s face.

“I… I don’t know about you, but I’ve been thinking… A lot, since school ended and we graduated. About… Friends, relationships, life, the future and what not, where we’ll end up after this, which university we’ll enter, whether we’ll stick together or go our separate ways, and…”

“And… I’m just kind of scared, you know? I feel like I’m being overwhelmed with possibilities of the unknown and it’s scaring me.” Cold fingers fidget with the buttons on his coat and feet shuffle awkwardly and Yugyeom starts walking again, ignoring the pair of wide, brown doe eyes that follow the oddity that is his every move. “I’m sure the hyungs went through the exact same thing and perhaps it’ll be better to seek advice from them instead, but I just don’t feel that it’s right to speak to someone else when this sort of involves you as well?”

In the distance, Yugyeom can hear Jackson’s voluminous calling out of their names over the heads of the pedestrians, he can spot their sandy-haired leader standing by the side shivering in the biting night wind, he can see Mark’s tussled ginger red hair as he turns his head in every direction, he can recognise the matching worried looks plastered on Youngjae and Jinyoung’s faces as they join the eldest boy in his search.

“Hey, there they are! _Yah_!” The Hong Kong boy’s distinct voice pierces through the low mumbling of the crowd and the clip-clopping of heels and the honking of cars and the revving of its engines and buzzing of the signboards above and around them and the chaotic sounds that came with living in a metropolitan city.

But it isn’t just any metropolitan city. It is _the_ metropolitan city. It is New York. They are in the city of dreams, where anything and everything was possible. Anybody has a chance of making a name here; everybody is fighting for the chance to become a legend. Why then does he feel so insignificant and small?

It's now or never.

He takes a deep breath and turns towards his best friend. “I kind of hope you feel the same way I do, but I just kind of wish we’ll be able to last for a very long time, just like Mark and Jackson.”

“Do you seriously even need to ask that?” If not for the cheeky smile on BamBam’s face, Yugyeom would’ve really believed he’d angered the older boy. “Dude, you’re not going to get rid of me this easily. Even if we end up on opposite sides of the planet, I’ll chase you down to the ends of the earth with the depth of my parents’ wallets.”

Yugyeom hooks his elbow around BamBam’s neck and draws his laughing best friend to his side. “I’m counting on you for it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello on [twitter](https://twitter.com/qt_myung) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/qt_myung)!


End file.
